The invention relates to sport performance and measuring sport performance at events like the X-GAMES.
Skiers and other athletes in sporting activities experience speed, airtime and other factors such as spin. Persons watching such athletes cannot quantitatively appreciate the actual speed, airtime and spin, for example, because the prior art does not make such measurements in a manner suitable for either the athlete or persons watching the athlete. The invention provides features to overcome the limitations of the prior art.
In one aspect, the invention provides systems and methods to monitor and gauge airtime, altitude and spin ratios for an event with a sportsman jumping into the air. For example, the US SKI team has aerial competitions where the team jumps off a ramp and lands in water. The invention of this aspect provides for measuring the time in the air (airtime), the peak altitude, and other factors such as spin ratios (how much the body spun, or how much one part of the body spun relative to other parts or relative to the sports vehicle, e.g., the ski).